To boost efficiency, some flyback converters may perform synchronous rectification (otherwise known as “active rectification”) techniques and at the secondary-side of the converter, include a Synchronous Rectification (SR) integrated circuit for controlling a SR switching element. The SR integrated circuit may sense voltage level changes at the secondary-side that indicate the operating state of the primary switching element located at the primary-side of the converter. Based on the sensed voltage level changes, the SR integrated circuit may control the SR switching element, and cause the SR switching element to synchronize with the primary switching element such that the SR switching element and the primary switching element operate “in-synch” and at matching operating states.
Some drawbacks to SR integrated circuits are that they may generally be too costly and/or too complex for some flyback converters that would otherwise benefit from synchronous rectification. For example, some applications of flyback converters may need an SR integrated circuit that can withstand very high voltages and as such, has a very high breakdown voltage (e.g., >200V). Additionally, some applications may need the SR integrated circuit to detect very low negative voltage levels (e.g., approximately −10 mV). Lastly, the SR integrated circuit may need to perform accurately (e.g., relative to the primary element switching operations) independent of the requirements associated with the input and output voltage levels of the flyback converter and/or the operating frequency of the flyback converter.